An Art Form
by RockyD
Summary: Winifred and Xander are doing something taboo. Just a little fluff piece.


Title: "An Art Form"  
  
Author: RockyD  
  
E-mail: dollen@frontiernet.net  
  
Category: Fr/X  
  
Rating: PG-14 (nothing worse than the show, maybe a little implication)  
  
Summary: Fred and Xander are doing something taboo.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss  
  
Whedon and Co. The only thing I lay claim to is the excruciating torture I put them through... and I'm sure they love me for it.  
  
Author's Note: I'm a recent Fr/X junkie. This is one of my first works, so forgive me if I don't get Fred right in her mannerisms.  
  
Feedback: It would be very much appreciated.  
  
  
  
"That's disgusting!" Fred cried out.  
  
"Aww, c'mon. It's not the end of the world." Xander laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you want me to... put the whole thing in my mouth... at one time!" She made a face, "I think I can safely say that isn't physically possible... in any dimension. I mean, it's so big..."  
  
"Well, I'd like to think I'm modest, but if you want to blow it out of proportion..."  
  
"Blow it out of proportion? It's already blown out of proportion... It's amazing, and... and I don't think I can take it... not the whole thing anyway."  
  
"C'mon, it's easy... you've just gotta work into it. Start slowly at first, take only as much as you can..." He smiled, "Yeah, like that... work with that first..."  
  
"Mmmph..."  
  
"No, no, you're doing just fine." He guided her along, "As you get more comfortable, you can take more. Just relax, it's not that difficult. I have faith in your abilities... man, you're doing a great job for a first- timer."  
  
Fred smiled around the object in her mouth, and Xander couldn't help but comment, "Man, just when I thought that smile couldn't get more beautiful..." He kept instructing her, and she started getting the hang of it.  
  
Finally she was done with her first try and came up for air, "Wow! I did it... well, almost... sorry about drooling all over you, but... well, that stuff just kinda happens, y'know?" He laughed, showing her a trademark grin which she couldn't help but return. She paused a moment before speaking again, "Thank you, Xander. For treating me so great... you're really too good to me. I can't thank you enough for all the trouble you've gone to... to get me back to being normal and human again."  
  
"Normal and human are two words that just don't fit together, Fred. And it's a pleasure... boy, is it a pleasure. It's been a really long time since I got to do this with anybody... I mean, even Anya refused to do it, and for a girl like her, that's an oddity."  
  
"Well, I can see how she'd be nervous... I mean, geez, how could anyone get that in their mouth..."  
  
"You just gotta relax, I mean, heck... I had trouble the first few times I did it. And the guys I learned it from, really *really* knew what they were doing. All you have to do is persevere, and swallowing these things is easy."  
  
Fred tried again, doing her the best she possibly could. Xander was amazed at her gusto, and her determination. When she finished her second try, she unexpectedly began chuckling uncontrollably, so much so that Xander became worried.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to calm down, "Fred... Fred... Winifred! What's so funny?"  
  
She finally caught her breath, though errant giggles still escaped her. She resolved herself to answer calmly, and began speaking, "I... I just replayed this whole conversation in my head... and it really, really sounded a whole lot different than it really was..."  
  
"What do you mean..." He paused, and did a little replaying himself. His own laughter rose in the small apartment living room. She joined in with him, and they spent the next several minutes trying to regain composure.  
  
She returned to timidity, speaking quietly, "I sure hope no one overheard that... I'd be so embarrassed."  
  
"Embarrassed? Fred, I was only teaching the art form of eating Twinkies... it's not like we were getting naughty in here." She flushed brightly, causing him to smile lop-sidedly again. That only furthered her blush as she knew he was paying extra attention to her.  
  
"So, are you hungry, Fred?" Xander asked in a non-chalant tone, realizing the situation had grown awkward.  
  
She looked at him with wide-eyes, "After all this? Are you insane?"  
  
"In some people's opinions, yes. I dunno, I just feel like going out." He looked at her pleadingly, "Not even tacos?"  
  
She tried to resist, looking uninterested, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. She finally broke, meekly responding, "Maybe just a couple..."  
  
He grinned widely, "That's what I love about you, Fred... an appetite that matches my own. Let's hit the road!" He hopped up, pulling her with him towards the apartment door. 


End file.
